Dear Jack
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Jack finds himself involved with a little girls life, and as she grows up under his watchful eyes, he finds himself caring more and more with each day. when the impossible happens, things all start to change. *set before the film for first few chapters* OC WARNING.
1. 1st time

**Hey guys! so these first few chapters are set before the film begins, and it is a little different, but please just give it a try! Enjoy**

* * *

*Jacks POV*

It was a typical winter, the snow was falling and the windows were freezing over, and I was having the best time of my life watching children have snowball fights and make snow angels. This was the best time of year, when the Christmas lights were up and the children were screaming with happiness. I hovered in the square, watching it all unfold, a bunch of boys were having a snowball fight, some girls were having a sledge race, parents were discussing holiday plans with other parents... But there was someone walking along the side walk, a little girl wrapped in a pink winters coat, wearing flowery Wellington boots, that didn't look like she was having fun at all. I floated over, walking along side her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She must have only been 5, but she was all alone, carrying a book of fairy tales in her left hand. She had long white blond hair and icy blue eyes, anyone would have thought she was a princess of winter, but there she was, alone and sad, two days before Christmas.

"Hey, little girl? Can you hear me?" I asked, but I knew the question was dumb. Of course she couldn't hear me.

"Olivia!" I heard one of the boys call, and the girl looked up, watching the boys rolling their snow balls. The one that had called her was already holding a snow ball, and was throwing it up and down experimentally.

"Go away Peter!" She shouted, and her voice was cute, strong and pretty. Him and his friends laughed, and I frowned at them, not liking where this was going.

"Get her!" Peter shouted, and then they all started throwing their snowballs at her. I jumped up, using my staff to freeze a puddle in front of the boys, and once they stepped forward to try and get a better aim, they all fell. I smiled triumphantly, turning back to find Olivia, but she was already running away down the street. I followed her all the way to her house, which was standard, where she ran up the porch steps, shucked off her boots and walked inside. I slipped through the door and watched as she took her coat off, brushing the snow from her hair and face, before walking up the stairs. I'd never wanted to protect a girl so badly, but I followed her all the way to her room, and when she opened the door, I was amazed.

Her walls were painted like a forest in winter, with black trees without leaves, a frozen lake, and snow looked like it was raining down from the white ceiling. It was beautiful. Even her furniture was white with glittery snow flakes, and her bed sheets were blue and glittery. How could she not like winter then?

"This is awesome." I breathed, but again she couldn't hear me. She sat down on her bed and opened the book of fairy tales, smiling down at the page. I sat beside her, and saw what she was reading.

"The Tale of Jack Frost? You believe in me!" I was so excited, no one had ever believed in me before. I stood on her bed excitedly, looking down as she stroked the page.

"Oh Jack, I wish you were real." She sighed, and I started jumping on her bed, trying to make her see.

"I am! Look I'm right here! I'm... Oh how can I show you?" I looked around, and saw a pen and a piece of paper. I leapt down from the bed and grabbed the pen, scribbling a note to her, then letting the paper drop to the floor. She looked up, confused, and went to pick up the note.

"We got you a pen pal, write to him at the following address?" She read aloud, and I smiled, knowing that now she would have a friend, because that's what I was going to be. She shrugged and got out another piece of paper, starting to write.

* * *

I received her letter two days later, on Christmas, in an old abandoned warehouse. She'd wrote:

Dear Pen pal,

It must be Christmas by now, so happy Christmas. Mummy got me a pen pal because she thinks I don't have friends. I don't really. But can you be my friend?

Love Olivia.

Despite the spelling mistakes, I was happy. I'd look after her.

* * *

**It is a little short but I hope you liked it, please review xxx**


	2. Growing up

**hiya guyssss so yeah this is the second chapter still set before the film starts but enjoy :)**

* * *

*3 years later*

Dear Jack,

It's my birthday today! 25th of August by the way, if you haven't got this by then or you've forgotten already. I'm 8! I got this amazing present from someone called "Anonymous" which is a funny name but it was this great silver locket and it's beautiful and we went out for ice cream and cake. Peter and his friends are still big doo doo heads but it's okay because I made a friend. He's called Harry. He gave me his juice box and I beat him on the climbing frame. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow. It'll be fun!

When's your birthday Jack?

Love Olivia.

Of course I already new all this, and I was the Anonymous gift giver. These last three years had been great, we'd written to each other a lot, and she told me how she was bullied because she had such fair hair, and how they teased her because her parents weren't together. I'd watched her grow and I'd sat in her room talking to her even when she couldn't hear. I helped her as much as I could, with bullies. I also knew about Harry. He was a good kid, with dark black hair and grey eyes. He'd been kind to her. He was going over to dinner tonight, and I was going to be there.

I stood in the corner of the room, watching as her mum, her, Harry and her older brother Theo sat around the table eating and talking. This was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She was actually smiling. Her brother was doing that whole "Big brother" routine, which didn't really work as he was only 10 himself. I smiled and watched and waited for Harry to leave, and then I sat in her room as she played the violin, which she was getting pretty good at. She'd been playing for a year now, and her mum said she could start practicing guitar in a month or two. She was a proper little music protege.

"Jack..." She said suddenly, and I jumped, thinking she'd seen me, and I got all giddy. Then I realised she was writing another letter, and she was thinking aloud.

"Dinner was great, but I wish you could have come too. You'd like Harry, and I think Harry would like you." She was whispering under her breath like she usually did when she wrote, and I sighed.

"I wish I could have come too." I whispered. She fell asleep easily that night, without crying, and I watched as she slept soundly. She was smiling, and I knew the sand man was giving her good dreams that night.

*3 years later*

Dear Jack,

It's my first day of big school tomorrow, and I'm so scared. I might got lost, they might all bully me. I don't want to go! Harry says that he'll be there and it won't be so bad, and Theo said I can go and see him if I want, but Peter and his friends are going to be there too, and there might be even more Peters there. Jack I'm scared. What should I do?

Love Olivia

I read this letter standing outside the front gates of school, watching as her mum pulls up in her golf. Usually Theo gets the school bus, but today her mum drove them both die to the fact it was Olivia's first day. I watched as she got out of the car, dressed in a navy skirt, a white blouse, a navy blazer and a navy and red tie. She looked so frightened, her eyes wide, and I drifted over to her, tucking the letter into my pocket. I watched as her mum kissed her good bye and her brother lead her through the front gate. Over the summer she'd lost a lot of weight, not that she needed to in the first place, but she was now very skinny, and her hair was turning a darker shade of blond. She looked very different in her uniform, and when she walked in, other little year 7s were looking at her. Watching her and her brother as they walked to the hall, awaiting their class schedules.

"Now Liv, your going to be fine. Trust me. Good luck, love you." Theo kissed her on the cheek, then left her to stand alone at the back of the hall, observing the other year 7s. I stood next to her, smiling as I saw the idiots messing around.

"What a bunch of weirdos, right Olivia?" I smirked, leaning into her like she could actually see me. She folded her arms, pulling at her clothes nervously, trying to ignore the boys that stared at her. They were all lucky there was no water to freeze right now, or they'd all be flat on their faces. I'd become very protective over her, and boys ogling her was not something I was going to tolerate.

"Livvy!" Harry called, running over to her, and she relaxed just like she always did when he was around. I found myself jealous of him frequently, but he made her happy, so I guess I could accept him. She smiled, and he hugged her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, come and meet some of my new friends!" he said eagerly, and she followed him to a crowd of guys. I followed too, doing my routine inspection. They all seemed pretty decent.

"This is Sam, Ollie, Jacob and Kieran." he introduced them all, and she smiled at each and every one. Sam was blond like her, with brown eyes and braces, Ollie was oriental, probably from China, with coffee skin and black hair. Jacob was ginger and pale and finally Keira was plain with brown hair and green eyes. They all seemed to watch her too, in the way the other guys did, but much nicer and a lot less obvious.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." she introduced herself, and for once she didn't sound quiet or shy, she seemed confident. Maybe it was because these were Harrys friends, and she trusted Harry, or maybe just because she was grown up now. Either way I was proud of her.

*2 years later*

Dear Jack,

I got my grade 4 in guitar, and my grade 6 in violin... and my grade 2 in piano. Okay so I got a lot of grades in a lot of instruments but thats not why I'm writing to you today! You know I got that phone a couple months back? Well some guy at school asked for my number! Yeah his name is Tyler and he text me to ask me out. Isn't that so cool?

Also, Peter and that lot stopped bullying me for some reason. You should have seen them the other day they kept staring at me and then they fell over on some ice it was awesome. I asked Harry why they were staring and he says its because I'm "hot now". I guess that means they think I'm pretty I don't really know. Anyway I'm going away with Harry on holiday with his parents next week to Ibiza, so I'll try and send postcards, but you cant sent me letters because I won't be at home.

Can I have your number Jack? Then I could text you instead of writing letters. Then we could text all the time, like when im at school... Okay I'm not suppose to text at school but... We could call each other too and I could hear what you sound like.

Love always Olivia

My heart sunk as I read that last paragraph, because I did want to call her and text her but I didn't have a phone or money. Harry wasn't exactly wrong when he said she was "hot" she was prettier now, she'd gotten curvier slightly as she'd started puberty, and her face had become more defined, losing its baby fat. She was pretty, she always had been, but those idiots were only just realising. The guy that asked her for her number, he was considered the 'Coolest kid in school' every girl ran after him panting, but not Olivia. I think thats why he likes her, because he likes the thrill of the chase. This thought made my blood boil, and I wanted to hurt the guy so bad.

In other news, Harry is totally in love with her. Yes, she doesn't know, and its not like he's told her, but its the way he looks at her, the way he sticks up for her against all those guys who used to bully her. They hang out after school every day, watch films, play games, have sleepovers. She always ends up falling asleep against his shoulder and he always ends up putting his arm around her shoulders. It's cute, and I don't mind him liking her, because it means I can count on him looking after her in ways I can't.

I pull out a piece of paper and start to write my response.

* * *

**you like? Huh? Aww jack needs a phone. I think this is kinda individual as a fanfic but I really hope you guys like it but yano I know it's different. He's so protective tho hehe please review xx**


	3. Ibiza

**short rts and sweet, enjoy. Still set before film.**

* * *

*Olivia's POV*

I sat by the pool, my legs dangling in the water, clutching Jacks latest letter. I'd saved it to read in the sunshine when I was alone, and Harry was busy playing football next door with one of the other kids. We were on holiday on a street in the middle of no where with only a few other people around us, and we'd made friends with all of the kids here. Most of them were our age or younger. I ripped open the letter, feeling giddy.

Dear Olivia,

Thats great! I know how hard you've been working to get those grades. Tyler sounds great, just be careful. It's great that those guys stopped bullying you, finally. Sounds epic that they fell over on that ice. Maybe they do think you're pretty now, but if they come onto you, tell them where to go.

Ibiza is great this time of year, your going to have so much fun. You don't have to waste time on postcards if you dont want to, just write when you get home. I don't have a phone, but if i did I wouldn't want you texting me while you're in class, you know you've gotta keep working hard if you wanna go to Harvard when you're older. Have fun in Ibiza

Love always Jack

I smiled at the letter, pushing it behind me, about to get up and write a reply when theres a pair of hands on my waist and I'm being pushed into the pool. I scream in surprise before chocking on the water, and I see Harry grinning in front of me, grinning. I resurface, laughing and coughing, and when Harry resurfaces I splash him with water. We both laughed and started a splashing war, until Harry grabbed onto me and dunked my head under water. I kicked at him until he let me go, and when I resurfaced I gulped in deep breaths, frowning at him.

"No fair." I whined, and he grinned.

"I win again Liv." he smiled, and his smile was so infectious I couldn't help smiling too. He throws his arm around my shoulders, making a big splash, and I squeal, water getting into my eyes.

"Mum and dad are going out tonight so we've got the place to ourselves. Wanna watch a movie and order pizza?" he asked, and I nodded wildly. It was some sort of tradition with us, every friday night his parents would go out and I'd sleep round and we'd watch a film and order some take out.

"You got it Harry." I laughed, and we both clambered out of the pool, and I quickly grabbed the letter, trying hard not to smudge to ink, before chasing after Harry inside

* * *

I sat on the sofa next to Harry, his arm over my shoulders as I snuggled into his chest. We'd rented She's the man, and an empty pizza box laid on the coffee table surrounded by empty coke cans. I closed my eyes, content, and Harry tightened his arm around my shoulders. We'd been the best of friends for so long, it was hard to imagine a time when I hadn't know him, like I couldn't ever remember not writing to Jack. I kept all his letters in a big box, there must be thousands now.

"Do you ever feel like someones watching you Liv?" Harry asked randomly, and I nodded. I felt like that all the time.

"Yeah, a lot actually." I answered, and he nodded, leaning his chin on my hair.

"Me too." he mumbled as he started to play with my hair, which is like a tranquilliser, it puts me instantly to sleep. I was almost asleep when Harry said something.

"Do you still believe in all those fairy tales?" he asked, and I laughed drowsily. He really did come out with the strangest things.

"Some of them. The sand man, Jack Frost, I believe in them." I answered, and Harry laughed a little, before he started to play with my hair again, murmuring the fairy tale of Jack Frost in my ear. I smiled, hugging him tightly as I fell asleep.

* * *

**aww Harry is just awesome. Woooo. I know this is so short I'm so sorry but yeah wooo please review Xx**


	4. The meeting

**my chapters are alway so short its unreal. Imma try lengthen them now. Promise. Enjoy**

* * *

_*3 years later (beginning of film)*_

*jacks POV*

Today was a good snow day, the kids were bringing out their sleds, and I could feel the fun. I looked at a group of boys who were just standing around, and I knew what I had to do. I made a snowball, coating it in my special snow and threw it, hitting one of the little boys. The boy, whose name was Jamie, was instantly infected with the fun from my snow, and they all exploded into a snowball fight. I laughed watching them, and ran towards them, leaving a trail of ice, and Jamie hopped onto his sled, skidding on the ice, using it like a slide.

"Woohoo!" He yelled as I took him all around the park, and I laughed, realising I was finally bringing joy to a kids life... Until the sled went over a snow hill and he went flying into a pile of snow. His friends all crowded around, and I tried to see if he was alright, dreading the fact that I might have hurt him, when suddenly his head popped up, and he was holding out a lost tooth.

"Alright I get a visit from the tooth fairy." He laughed triumphantly, and the smile fell from my face. Of course he believed in her. I walked away, kicking at snow, wishing someone could see me. I made a snow ball, coating it with fun, and aimed at the girl walking towards me, hoping she'd start another snowball fight. I realised too late who it actually was.

"No!" I rushed forward, but the snowball already hit Olivia in the face, and she fell backwards, slipping on some ice. I rushed over, kneeling over her, trying to see if she was okay. She blinked blearily, her eyes focusing, and it was like she was meeting my eyes.

"Who... Did you thrown that snowball?" She asked, and my mouth dropped open in shock. She saw me. She saw me!

"Can... Can you see me?" I asked incredulously, and she sat up, meeting my eyes, looking at me funny.

"Well yeah, you are a person." She stated obviously, and I laughed, looking her up and down. As Olivia grew, she became more and more beautiful. Her hair was now a golden blond, and she'd gotten curvier still, and some how skinner. She was beautiful, and everyone knew it.

"I can't believe you can see me, this is incredible." I said, dumbfounded as I stood, holding my hand out to her. She took it, letting me pull her up, and then winced.

"You're so cold." She said, rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm. She could feel me too! This was... This was amazing. I must have been staring at her for a long time, because she began to shift uncomfortably.

"So, what's your name?" she asked as I went to pick up my staff, and when I straightened up, she narrowed her eyes at me, taking in my clothes and the icy staff, my bare feet, and her eyes went wide.

"Jack Frost!" we said in unison, and her hand flew to her mouth, holding a letter I hadn't seen before. It was to me.

"Oh my god, I hit my head didn't I? I'm dreaming, this isn't real." then she looked down at the letter in her hand and screamed, drawing a lot of attention. I grabbed her and started to drag her into an alley way, away from prying eyes.

"You're the Jack in the letter's aren't you!" She exclaimed, and I grinned, which only made her eyes go wider. I flicked my wrist, snow flakes rising from my hands, and she watched in awe for just a second... before she fainted. I barely caught her, hoisting her up into my arms. I looked down at her and smiled. She could see me! She could feel me! This was great. I'd wanted her to see me for years, and now she finally could. I walked through the alley as night started to fall, and when I found a suitable place to set her down, I leaned her against the wall, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hello mate." someone called from the shadows, someone with a distinct Australian accent, and I was instantly on guard, holding my staff out to protect Olivia from any advancing attackers. I could see the person shadow. Large, broad shoulders and... bunny ears?

"Blizzard of 68 I believe. Easter Sunday." the easter bunny walked out of the shadows, twirling his boomerang, and I relaxed my grip on my staff, smiling wryly, leaning against my staff.

"You're not still mad about that, are you?" I teased, and his face hardened.

"Yes." He said coldly, and I grinned wider. "But this is about... something else." he smirked, and I frowned, trying to recall when else I had pissed him off, and I mean come on there were a lot of times to chose from. I heard Olivia groan, waking from her dream, when the bunny gestured to someone else in the shadows.

"Fella's." he called, and I looked around, confused, until I felt hands on me, big ones.

"Wait!" I tried to struggle free, all too aware that I was leaving Olivia in a part of town she had never been to before, but the yeti's were not reasonable folk, they just did as they were told, and they shoved me into a sack. I heard the telltale sound of a portal opening, and I struggled inside the bag, calling Olivia's name.

"Jack!" I heard her scream, and then I felt tiny hands through the fabric, but it was too late, the yeti's had already thrown me through the portal, and I was swirling to god knows where.

* * *

**so unreally short. Sorry. Finally she sees him Wooooooooooo. Now what tho? Please review guys xxx**


End file.
